Después del final
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Víctor es un joven de dieciocho años que vive una vida monótona. Sin embargo, hay una chica que le persigue en sus sueños, la visión de una vida pasada le atormenta. Su suerte cambia cuando, después de meditarlo mucho en secreto, sus padres deciden que es hora de que conozca a la que planean sea su futura esposa.


**Disclaimer:** Historia original de Tim Burton, que ha creado un mundo maravilloso.

Esto es, como la continuación (corta, eso sí) o un final alternativo :3 Espero les agrade. Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo. ^o^

* * *

**Después del final**

xXx

_"Te amo Víctor…"_

Observó cómo la figura sedosa de Emily, con su cabello opaco pero ondeante y su piel fría, se desvanecía ante sus ojos en forma de bellas mariposas que ascendían y se perdían a la luz inmortal de la luna. Aquella luna que ella adoraba. A lo lejos pudo escuchar su dulce risa como traída por el aire y, a su corazón, asistió un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

A su lado, Victoria miraba embelesada la escena, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la vida; pasó su brazo por los pequeños hombros y se apegó a ella, estrechándola con suavidad. Más al volver la vista al cielo, el calor que emanaba de Victoria no le envolvía como aquel que sintió cuando Emily le había dicho que le amaba…

Más ella se había ido, lo sabía. Jamás podría decirle que la amaba también, que nadie jamás se había preocupado tanto por su felicidad. Qué nadie había derramado una sola lágrima de amor dirigida a él. Suspiró. Ahora su vida tendría que seguir porque ella así lo quiso, más todo sería soportable mientras tuviera a Victoria a su lado.

_"Víctor…"_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, queriendo retrasar, inconscientemente, el momento en que esa dulce voz dejara de llamarle.

—¡Víctor, despierta! —Gritaba su madre con voz retumbante mientras abría las cortinas para dar paso a los rayos del sol. Se cubrió con las mantas al sentir sus ojos arder por la brillantez—. ¡Deja de ser un holgazán!

—Madre… déjame despertar por mí mismo, ya estaba en eso —Protestó cuando sintió que la mujer jalaba la manta.

—¡Nada de eso! —Refutó la señora Van Dort—. ¡Hoy es el gran día y ya deberías estar listo!

Murmuró un par de cosas que apenas y se entendieron por los reclamos que su madre lanzaba a voz viva y se levantó, reacio a abandonar ese sueño que siempre le acompañaba en las noches. En él había personas que no conocía y alguna que si creía conocer, lo más extraño es que había muertos, cadáveres… pero lo que le encantaba de ese sueño no era lo irreal de todo eso, sino aquella chica de grandes ojos y preciosa sonrisa, con los huesos pronunciados y sin corazón latiente. Aquella chica que derramaba lágrimas por él. Negó con la cabeza recordando que ella no era real, que nadie le miraba con tanto amor como ella lo hacía y se encaminó a un nuevo día que presagiaba ser exactamente igual a los demás.

Víctor Van Dort era un joven delgado, de cabello azabache, piel blanca como la leche y unos expresivos ojos negros, su porte no era precisamente elegante pero no era nada mal parecido.

Minutos después, se encontraba bajando la escalinata de su casa para subir al automóvil, su cochero, un hombre regordete y algo jorobado, se encontraba fumando una pipa apoyado en el capote. Su madre y su padre ya esperaban impacientes a que su único hijo se dignara a bajar. Sonrió levemente antes de abrir la puerta y subir, el cochero, al verlo, también se apresuró a abordar y todos salieron, alejándose por la avenida.

_"Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan"_

—¿Ves? ¡Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa Víctor! —Le reclamó su madre al ver la hora en el reloj de su esposo. El señor William Van Dort era un hombre larguirucho, con un bigote desteñido y un poco calvo. Era tan callado como su esposa parlanchina.

—Cariño, estaremos allí en un momento.

La mujer resopló y siguió quejándose por todo el camino. Víctor, que ya estaba acostumbrado a bloquearle la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas y le escuchaba, miraba por la ventanilla con aire distraído, su cara apoyada en su mano.

Su mente se había ido volando como ciertas mariposas por el infinito hacia la luna, cada despertar era igual, por un momento, durante la mañana, podía recordar con claridad el rostro de aquella chica, más al pasar el tiempo se volvía borroso como si fuera cubierto por una bruma. No podía explicar lo que le sucedía con aquel sueño, porque era solo eso, un sueño. Sentía que eso ya había ocurrido, que lo había vivido en algún momento, más eso era imposible pues el apenas era un muchacho de dieciocho años.

_"He estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que había olvidado lo hermosa que es la luna"_

—¡Víctor!

Se sobresaltó, golpeándose contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Se giró hacia su madre tallándose la frente y le interrogó con la mirada.

—Te he preguntado si ya sabes lo que dirás al conocer a la hija del señor Bride.

—Pues… no —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pues deberías! ¡Su familia es de mucho prestigio! Sería una gran suerte que ella se casara contigo, nuestra situación económica podría mejorar muchísimo.

—Dicen que es muy hermosa —Intervino su padre con una sonrisa amable, intentando darle ánimos a su hijo—. Que tiene una sonrisa dulce y…

—¡Y tiene dinero! —Terció la señora Van Dort—. ¡Mucho dinero!

—Si madre… ya lo has mencionado todo el mes —Suspiró Víctor—. Estoy muy entusiasmado, enserio.

Sus padres le sonrieron, su padre condescendiente y su madre satisfecha. Víctor volvió su mirada hacia afuera de la ventanilla, donde a lo lejos se veía una estructura que representaba la mansión de la familia Bride, la verdad era que nada le hacía más infeliz que ir a aquel lugar. Sus padres llevaban tiempo hablando sobre un acuerdo de matrimonio entre él y la heredera de los Bride, a sus espaldas claro, pero al fin y en cuenta lo hacían.

Él no conocía a la hija de los Bride, más por la forma en que vivía podía imaginársela. Una niña rica, mimada, caprichosa, a la que nunca se le fue negado absolutamente nada y que tenía a todo el mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Sí, así se la imaginaba, como una manipuladora de voz chillona y obsesión con su apariencia.

Un suspiro cansado brotó de sus pulmones de tan solo pensarlo. Él no quería casarse aún, quería viajar por el mundo y conocer muchos lugares, quería ser libre.

_"Me liberaste… ahora yo haré lo mismo por ti"_

—Bienvenidos —Les saludó un mayordomo al bajar del auto, ni se había percatado del momento en que habían llegado. Su madre casi chilló emocionada al ver la lujosa estructura rodeada de sendos jardines verdes.

Era una casa de al menos tres pisos y se veía tenia miles de habitaciones, eran de un color gris muy sobrio y la puerta, negra como la noche, parecía hecha de roble. Una imponente mansión. El mayordomo, un hombre que se veía muy distinguido y vestía un saco negro con pantalón de rayas, hizo una reverencia, indicándoles la entrada.

Al entrar, una estancia elegante les recibió. El piso era de mármol y había pilares de esculturas así como pinturas reconocidas. Siguieron hasta un saloncillo en colores terracota, se sentaron en uno de los mullidos sillones negros y esperaron unos momentos. Luego de examinar el lugar, la puerta de abrió dando paso al señor Bride, un hombre alto y de porte altivo, muy sonriente. Su bigote negro brillaba, al igual que su cabellera; sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy cálido.

—¡Mi querido amigo! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayan decidido venir! —Exclamó con júbilo, estrechando a su padre de forma amigable—. ¡Mi hermosa señora! —Agregó besando la mano de su madre—. ¡Y tú debes ser Víctor!

Se sintió envuelto por los brazos del hombre y abrió los ojos asombrado. Respondió al gesto titubeante y el mayor le dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de soltarle.

—¡Vaya que has crecido! La última vez que te vi usabas pañales.

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó azorado.

—Sí, no lo recuerdas porque eras un pequeño pero siempre dije que te convertirías en un joven apuesto, sí señor.

—G-Gracias…

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado, más el otro se volvió para hablar animadamente con su amigo de años.

—¿Y su esposa señor Bride? —Preguntó su madre.

—Oh, en un momento se nos unirá, estaba horneando un pastel con nuestra hija cuando nos informaron que ya habían llegado.

—Vaya ¿cocinan? ¡Qué maravilla! —Exclamó la señora Vandort con la vena de la vergüenza latiendo en su frente, ella no sabía cocinar y nunca lo había intentado.

Mientras charlaban, la atención de Víctor voló nuevamente hacia el ventanal, donde las flores de colores llamaban fuertemente su atención. Escuchó que la puerta nuevamente se abría y entonces la estancia pareció iluminarse. La señora Bride era una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, su sonrisa parecía irradiar dulzura y su sola presencia derrochaba carisma.

—Querida —Dijo el Señor Bride al verla, en su rostro se mostraba lo enamorado que estaba de su esposa.

—Cariño —Le respondió con suavidad, dándole un beso—. Señores Van Dort.

Su padre se acercó a ella, besando la delicada mano, gesto que ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Las dos mujeres solo se besaron en ambas mejillas y se sonrieron.

—Víctor —Susurró su madre de repente—. No seas maleducado, ¡saluda a la señora Bride! —Y eso bastó para que despertara de su ensoñación. Se acercó a la dama y beso su mano como lo hiciera su padre, ella le sonrió cariñosa y acarició su mejilla.

—Vaya, es un placer conocerte al fin, Víctor —Le dijo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—M-Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

—¿Dónde está nuestra hermosa hija querida? ¡Tiene que conocer a Víctor! —Dijo entonces el señor Bride.

—Oh, enseguida baja. Quería arreglarse un poco antes de venir, según ella no quería lucir esos "harapos" frente a nuestros invitados, más frente a Víctor, está muy ansiosa de conocerte, querido.

En ese momento, Víctor casi pudo afirmar que la chica era mimada, ¿y cuanto no lo sería teniendo tales padres? Los Bride se veían muy consentidores. Mientras los adultos charlaban, él se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín. Esta estaba entreabierta y el aire entraba con suavidad trayendo el olor de las flores. Volteó a ver sus padres que ni cuenta se habían dado de que se había levantado y salió sabiendo que no se percatarían de ello. Quería aplazar lo máximo el tener que conocer a la hija de los Bride, para ser sincero.

Se acercó a los setos, llenos de flores coloridas y camino por la extensión de estos, muy pronto estuvo tan lejos de donde había estado que ya no podía ver la puerta. Suspiró, como ya lo había hecho miles de veces, mirando el verde prado que se alzaba más allá de los jardines. El viento sopló jugando con sus cabellos.

Escuchó un ladrido y enseguida un pequeño perrito se acercó a él, moviendo la colita feliz.

—¡Hola chico! —Se acuclilló a acariciarlo—. Qué lindo eres, sí, sí… eres un lindo perrito —Le acarició cerca de la pancita y este movió la pata graciosamente—. ¿Quién es un buen chico?

Se acercó a su plaquita y leyó el nombre de "Scraps".

_"Es un regalo de bodas"_

_"Pensé que te alegraría verlo"_

Una suave risa fue traída por la brisa en ese momento, era dulce, aterciopelada. Quizá su subconsciente la traía para él, para confortarlo. Más luego empezó a escuchar un suave canto que le informó que no era solo su cabeza, esa voz estaba allí, muy cerca. Rodeó un seto alto que obstruía su camino, con el perrito siguiéndole, y se encontró con una mata de ondeante cabello castaño claro. La chica era la que reía y tarareaba una linda melodía que él ya había escuchado antes.

—Rosas, para el amor eterno. Lilas, para la dulzura… —Susurró ella, regando a las mencionadas flores.

Víctor se quedó patitieso en su lugar, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Ella se levantó y volteó en su dirección para rociar las otras flores, más se sobresaltó al verlo. Ambos se miraron un momento. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color pastel, tenía mejillas sonrosadas con algo de un color blanco en ellas, labios carnosos, nariz respingada y pequeña, piel de porcelana y sobre todo… unos grandes ojos avellana iluminados por la calidez de un corazón latiente.

_"Tú…"_

Víctor abría y cerraba los labios sin atinar a decir algo, las palabras parecían atoradas en el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. El perrito se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que más que enojada, la hacía ver adorable. La chica retrocedió temerosa y dispuesta a irse, ese fue el detonante para que las adormecidas neuronas de Víctor comenzaran a trabajar.

—Ah… no, espera —Le pidió nervioso—. No… no te vayas de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Que no te vayas de nuevo… por favor quédate.

La chica le miró recelosa un momento, más al notar que él no tenía intenciones de acercarse o hacer nada, se relajó visiblemente. Víctor no podía creer que estuviera frente a él la chica de sus sueños, claro, no podía recordar a la de sus sueños con claridad pero casi podía jurar que era ella, solo que… ¿Más viva?

—¿Decías algo de rosas y lilas? —Le preguntó Víctor, rascando su nuca sin saber bien que decir y mirando a las flores.

—Sí, son las flores que se ponen en los ramos para las novias —Respondió, acariciando los pétalos de una lila—. Se dice que si llevas rosas, el amor será eterno. Y las lilas alimentan la dulzura en sus corazones…

—Qué interesante —Sonrió.

—Tú… me pareces conocido —Dijo ella con las mejillas repentinamente encendidas, las mejillas de él igual comenzaron a arder—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—Creo que no, no te olvidaría si así fuera —Susurró audiblemente. Ella sonrió apenada y él agregó—. P-Pero también me pareces conocida… Me parece que te he visto en mis sueños…

Por un momento ella le miró como le miraba la joven en sueños, con amor.

_"Puedes besar a la novia"_

Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros, colocó una mano en su mejilla, limpiando el polvo blanco con el pulgar, ambos sonrieron y, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se fue acercando a sus labios, ansioso por probarlos.

—¿Eres nuevo? —Preguntó ella, apartándose con suavidad pero sin dejar de sonreír. Él le miró sin entender—. ¿Trabajas aquí?

—¿Eh? No… no, yo… estoy de visita.

—¿Visita? Ahh… eres…

—¡Víctor! —Escuchó que le llamaba su madre. El joven volteó enseguida.

—¿Joven Víctor? —Se escuchó la suave voz de la señora Bride.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó la chica, él se volvió a mirarla en el momento en que dejaba la regadera en el césped—. Yo no debo estar aquí, debo irme.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —Ella solo le envió una mirada de disculpa y tomó camino hacia el lado contrario—. ¡Espera!

Las dos mujeres le hallaron entonces y, después de una reprimenda de su madre, suavizada por la señora Bride, se encontró nuevamente en el saloncito, sentado mientras no dejaba de mirar al jardín. Quería salir de nuevo, ver a esa joven, saber su nombre siquiera…

La puerta se abrió, más él no dejó de mirar hacia afuera.

—Mi pequeña —Dijo el señor Bride dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Pasa, pasa, quiero que conozcas a alguien…

Tragó en seco mientras se levantaba y se giraba lentamente para encararse con la creía era la superficialidad encarnada, se mordió el labio inferior y casi cerró los ojos.

—Él, es Víctor Van Dort.

Se inclinó exageradamente para no verla, solo podía vislumbrar el borde de su vestido blanco.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Bride.

Entonces una risa hermosa le inundó los oídos y se irguió, mirando incrédulo a la chica que le sonreía dulcemente. Enseguida las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y sintió el corazón agolparse en su pecho cual caballo galopante.

—El placer es todo mío, Víctor Van Dort. Por favor, llámame Emily.

Sí, ahora que ella lucía ese hermoso vestido blanco, no le quedo duda. Era la chica de sus sueños, la joven a la que deseaba conocer con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se acercó y él tomó su mano con suavidad, una descarga les recorrió la piel a ambos al entrar en contacto.

Ella era la joven que se desvanecía en mariposas, la que tocaba el piano, la que cantaba armoniosamente, la que bailaba a la luz de la luna, la que esta vez no estaba muerta… Y a la que ya no volvería a dejar ir.

_"Te amo, Emily…"_

—Con esta mano, yo tomaré tus anhelos… tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela, iluminaré tu camino en la oscuridad… y con este anillo… te pido que seas mía…

—Acepto…

—Los declaro, marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia.

La atrajo hacia sí, tomándole por la cintura y unió sus labios a los de Emily, besándola con veneración. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Unas rebeldes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas rosadas. Sus padres les miraban desde los asientos principales con una sonrisa, la señora Van Dort se sonó la nariz ruidosamente y su esposo la abrazó cariñoso.

Al separarse, ella miró a su ahora esposo con amor y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Ahora si eres mío, Víctor…

—Siempre lo fui… y siempre lo seré, Emily.

Sí, al fin podrían estar juntos hasta que la muerte volviera a separarlos de nuevo, o quizá no… su amor ya había sobrepasado el límite de la otra vida.

**FIN**


End file.
